


Every Prince Needs A Princess

by LordryuTJ



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, F/M, Intergluteal Sex, Porn Video, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: Spike Drake is a successful cruiserweight in the pro wrestling business, who's proven his worth, but nothing has prepared him for the vixen that intrudes him at his most vulnerable.





	Every Prince Needs A Princess

Spike Drake, the crowned Dragon Prince of pro wrestling, had it all coming to him in his career: the waves of cheering fans across the country, a load of worldwide ballyhoo, and a great regular payday as a gift to him for his success, but an even greater gift in his opinion, was the Cruiserweight championship title he has often been wearing around his waist.

His championship accomplishment showed that despite his below-average size in comparison to the regular wrestler on the roster, he could still make the big-time somehow, even if the spotlight wasn't guaranteed to be on him more often than anybody else during this current tenure as champion.

Even with this sky-high success, even he didn't know what was coming next for his career...

One night, after putting on one hell of a show, Spike made for the back to rest up for the next town over where he'd send their fans home happy like he did tonight.

* * *

 

Opening the door to the next room, he was met with an empty locker room. Everyone was probably hitting the showers - probably shouldn't be so surprising; it was an especially tough day on almost everyone else, and he was just lucky, especially since the bathroom antics usually go on for about 15 to 20 minutes at a time. Those guys _really_ like to goof off.

The locker room wasn't necessarily filled to the brim with other people's stuff – just a couple bags, a big flatscreen on the long wall to the side in between sets of lockers, and a couple of benches.

One of which had an odd little disc sitting on it, wrapped in a tight-fitting plastic case. It sparked the green-haired cruiserweight's interest. Maybe somebody left it behind by accident before they went out to perform and hasn't come back yet to put it back. Wouldn't be the first time, anyways...

Spike walked over to the bench with the encased DVD, and picked the case up. It was then that he saw something written on it:

_ **For Spike~** _

For him? Uhhh... alright...

Without taking much time to contemplate what the heck it was supposed to imply, he went over to the DVD player installed within the big TV, inserted the disc into its slot and turned both the player and the TV on.

As he waited on the player to load something up, the brief time he had to think, that he actually took the opportunity to, allowed him to wonder, very briefly, what exactly was on the disc 'for him'.

It was very likely to be some sort of message, probably from a co-worker as if to alert him on something, call him out within the kayfabe of this pro-wrestling federation or just something cryptic towards him just for the hell of it.

Only the truth may be revealed through that pesky little disc, and whatever truth that may be is _probably_ going to affect him in some way.

Sitting down in the center of the room on one of the many available little benches available, Spike kept his eyes locked on the TV as an image began to come up.

Well... define image. It looked like it was angled towards some sort of well-lit fireplace, but that was pretty much it. Sure, the lighting looked interesting, but the camera that was being used in this was barely showing the actual _fire._ Not off to the best start, whatever the fuck this was.

Then there was a pan down, closer to the floor, which looked like it was about to solve the problem that started these first few seconds of the video... only where the fire presenting the mood lighting in the fireplace was meant to be shown, something was _still_ blocking its way.

It was hard to tell what that 'something' was, as it was caped completely under a sheet of purple... why does it look so familiar?

...Wait...

" _Well-well..._ "

The voice of the lady he heard on the video sounded familiar as well. _Oh no._

On the video, two arms, gloved in purple as well, emerged from behind the cape.

" _How kind of you to take the time to start watching..._ " The feminine voice said, as she turned around to reveal her face, one that Spike certainly didn't want to see.

With long, flowing hair that almost looked white, with a very light fade of blue ( _tipped with deeper shades of blue at some ends on the front of her hair_ ) and an attire of a shiny top and full-length tights in a slightly light shade of deep blue to accompany her purple gloves, the woman on this video was none other that the self-proclaimed 'Great and Powerful' Trixie.

One of the top heels of the federation that Spike works in, Trixie has managed to become the top champion in the Women's division, much like how he has done in the Cruiserweight division, albeit under more villainous methods. To put it lightly, she was a loudmouth, and a dirty player.

What really gets Spike's goat the most about her is that she was currently interlocked in a rivalry with fellow worker Twilight Sparkle, his partner and best friend, the one she managed to get the title from. Fortunately for them, the champion wasn't around for this show to gloat – this video is probably why she was absent.

Considering that she has already managed to dethrone Twilight, what could she possibly want from him that she doesn't already have with the championship?

Smiling graciously ( _a loose term on Spike's end_ ), the magician-turned-wrestler spoke on. " _The Great and Powerful Trixie graces you with her presence – sorry that I couldn't find the time to be here before you... that is, if the right person managed to find and play the disc..._ "

Spike would have to assume he was 'the right person', even if it would mean Trixie was correct about that fact.

Trixie continued, " _...but if it's fallen to the wrong hands... then don't bother continuing to watch. This is between_ _ **me**_ _and the so-called 'Dragon Prince'..._ "

Spike would almost want to consider pretending to not be himself right now and eject the disc so he can smash it, but he was a bit more patient than usual after tonight, especially since he did want to find out why she wanted him, and so he let the video continue...

Keeping a position on her knees as she removed the cape from around her neck, Trixie began to address the subject she wished to discuss to the man she wanted to talk to. " _Now... Spike... I want to make this clear – I don't want to harm you. I've never even_ _ **planned**_ _on wanting to harm you unless you were begging to be hurt. In fact... I envy you._ "

Wh... why? They were both champions – if anything, they were on equal ground when it came to the totem pole of their divisions.

She continued... " _I envy you because despite managing to make the big time, winning the Women's championship from your precious friend Twilight... there was something that she had that I haven't even considered before in wanting when I became champion... and that was something like_ _ **you**_ _, Spike, to soak in the glory with me._ "

He knew this had something to do with Twilight in a way. The 'Great and Powerful' cunt _had_ to put her grudge against her right in front of me – or at least, behind the screen that her video was playing through.

Her monologuing towards him continued as she began to elaborate with an answer to his unspoken question. " _Now, I know what you're thinking – there's plenty of other fish in the pond that this company represents... some even bigger than I could consider... but what better fish to be with me, than the one that aligns himself with Miss Sparkle?_ "

It probably shouldn't be so surprising to Spike that she'd target him, especially since it seemed to be under the intention of turning the tide in her storyline with Twilight – whatever tide she hasn't already stolen away with her victory over her for the title, that is.

" _It's simply logical, Spike,_ " Trixie elaborated. " _Either you can stay with that dull bookworm, and be the doormat to the bigger men of the company, or you jump ship and stick with the_ _ **true**_ _champion, and I can_ _ **help**_ _you, help you_ _ **guarantee**_ _a spot at the top._ "

She wasn't wrong, even if he wanted to consider her that; before winning that Women's title, she was the valet to a couple of the guys who have become world champions in the past few years that this company had been going on. It wasn't until a couple years later that she really started to make it on her own, and make it to where she was right now, even if it wasn't a truly clean path with the times that she cheated.

But even then, fuck that; Spike was perfectly fine where he was, standing at the top of the totem pole within the Cruiserweight division. So what if he wasn't the top champion – even though he did have friends in that division, there was no way he'd want to bump past them to the top unless they were willing to pass the torch.

Trixie held an enticing but still fairly sinister smirk for a good moment on the video as he thought deeply about the offer, even if it was a guaranteed 'no' to her.

However, soon enough, she seemed to give up on that smile, sighing almost disappointedly as she felt she knew what Spike's answer was going to be regardless of her attempt. " _Look... let's face it, if I left this message at that, there was no way you were going to say yes. That stupid bond of yours with Twilight wasn't going to make you budge to any normal offers from us true vixens of the squared-circle..._ "

As Spike paid half of his attention to the video at this point, he did start to notice Trixie's hands reaching behind her back, as if to pull something out... but it was more like she was starting to... _loosen_ something...

She continued to speak, " _...but maybe something like_ _ **this**_ _... will change your mind..._ "

Her tone started to sound a bit more... sensual, as she spoke on, as her hands started to come back from behind herself.

Whatever was coming next, little did Spike know he was not going to be prepared for it.

It was at this point that Trixie began to groom her body with her gloved fingers, reaching up to feel at her shiny bra-like top...

...

...before pushing the fabric up, revealing her bare breasts, nipples and all, suddenly exposing herself on video right in front of the eyes of the viewer.

Spike's eyes sprung open, as he was taken by surprise.

" _What the FUCK is this video?_ " was the main thought going through the Dragon Prince's head as he realized that Trixie was willing to go pretty much topless, using her body to its fullest advantage just to offer him.

Taking her tits into her hands, Trixie fondled herself for a good minute, pretty much making love to the camera. Her tits were surprisingly big, perhaps bigger than pretty much the rest of the women on the roster, whether wrestler or manager. Even Twilight would be very brutally beaten in the size game in comparison to the Great and Powerful One's.

Spike just couldn't stop watching – this part of the video was the peak of his attention. It was so absurd how suddenly it started to turn into some sort of softcore porn in front of him, but the breasts themselves were so alluring for some odd reason.

Trixie moaned lovingly as she again began to talk to him. " _Take a_ _ **good, long**_ _look at what you could be missing if you still don't take up on this offer. None of the other beauties would ever think of wanting to offer you_ _ **aaaalllll of this**_ _... not Twilight, nor any of your other 'harmonic' friends... and_ _ **especially**_ _not your crush, Rarity..._ "

Holy shit. She _had_ to go there to toy with his emotions. Unfortunately, those emotions were starting to be forced to the side in Spike's mind, as Trixie's tits in this video, in surprisingly crystal-clear high-definition up to the standards of the company's production, were almost hypnotising, and she was more toying with his hormones.

He didn't often dabble into porn or otherwise 'mature' stuff like what Trixie was pretty much doing, even less than before ever since he got into the pro wrestling business, but he was definitely fighting the urge to go to town on himself, especially since he was dealing with a friend's big rival. The slow hardening of his loins within his shorts tightened them, and made the urge a bit harder to control since his groin was brushing up against some tight and rough material within his attire.

He should be questioning more about _why he couldn't stop watching, or_ _ **how this method was starting to work?**_ Unfortunately, he wasn't, spending more time trying not to dig into his trousers and start whacking off to Trixie's 'powerful' tits.

After a little more gyrating of her hips as she caressed herself, Trixie once again talked down to her target of interest. " _I'm glad I decided to film this from comfortability of my own home... because why take the risk in a place where somebody could spot us? At least... up until this point... don't bother fighting your urges for much longer – the show's only beginning..._ "

As she said that on the television before him, Spike felt a pair of hands feel around the sides of his face. He began to look up, and as he did, he saw _her_.

 _Trixie._ She was here?! _What?!_

Either she was legitimately magical in her work, or she was a damn good hider. No one saw her all night, and she was somehow in the locker room when the whole event went down.

As she pressed her chest against the back of Spike's head, he saw her tits, still bouncing about, exposed as they were in the video, hanging out right down in front of his face.

"Sur _priii~iiise_..." She said, in a singsong tone that was just begging to fuel Spike's sensual fire.

By the time she had made her presence in person known it him, the video had ended on the 'show's only beginning' line, fading to black not long after. It was down to the physical meeting now...

Her hands groomed his body, reaching further and further down until they began to reach the hem of his shorts. He was almost like a statue as he couldn't help himself to move. He just let her continue to feel him down, and even begin to move her hands around his crotch, where she cooed when she felt his hardness.

Trixie's devious smirk reached miles as she looked into the cruiserweight's eyes and he looked back. "I knew it – you've gotten hard for me, haven't you?"

She giggled as she began to dig under his trousers, wanting to get a full handle on his genitals as soon as possible. " _Perfect._ That's _just_ what I needed from you..."

As she pulled down on his shorts, his sexual feelings quickly became physically exposed to her.

He was fully erect, a nine inch masterpiece despite his stature of a below-average-sized wrestler.

With the unneeded help of Trixie's succulent breasts, he was taken so far under this sexual web, that he did nothing to fight back against her advances. He was in too deep, and she had him right in her grasp, along with his cock.

With Trixie slowly shafting him with her gloved right hand, his sharp moan through his teeth accompanied the light drop of pre-cum that already oozed through the cockhole of the Dragon Prince.

She lowered herself down to the cock, and gave a light lick to his tip, lapping up the clear liquid that rose up for her to taste.

It didn't take much of that taste for her to begin to bring her mouth against his member, immediately getting the tip into her mouth with little trouble, before beginning to take a couple inches more of him, very slowly, as she began to blow him. She very quickly got past the taste that she received when his length grazed against her tongue, slowly getting a pattern down as she moved up a bit, then down, as her still-gloved hand wrapped itself around the base and balls that made up the portion of Spike's groin that wasn't currently being suckled on.

He was in _way_ too deep to back out of this now. He had to pull forward, to keep going, even if he was pretty much letting her win. There was always an opportunity to get one over on her... at least, hopefully there still was.

As she kept her mouth locked around his member with hunger in her eyes and muffled moans that were to die for, Trixie began to re-adjust herself from her kneeling but bent over position on the bench, where she started sucking Spike off from the side – she started to shift around, her legs beginning to spread as she rested one knee on the other side of him, wrapping her legs around his body; his upper body was forced down a bit, his head leaning against the locker, as Trixie bent herself even farther down to take in just a bit more of his cock into her mouth.

At the same time, Trixie's butt wiggled up closer to his face, allowing him a very close look at her derriere in her nice blue spandex tights.

To say that it was as glorious a sight as her bare boobs, in his opinion, was as accurate a statement as you would be able to get from his inner thoughts.

Just, the shape of her ass sticking out right in front of his face, in the position she took to start sucking down on him big-time, was absolutely incredible. She always had a nice butt in her career, partially thanks to the attires she would partake in to enhance her sex appeal, but to get up close and personal with it made it clear how **thick** she was.

Unable to resist, Spike started to handle her ass almost immediately, bringing both hands to grapple both individual ass cheeks with a hard enough landing to give off a satisfying smack. She moaned against his cock, giving off a vibration on his member as he began to dig his face in between her cheeks.

The taste of the otherwise-inedible spandex was not a bother to him at all – in fact, it probably enhanced the experience in Spike's case, as he spread his lips to bring a bit of her ass in between them so he could lick them, as he kept a great grasp on her firm cheeks with both hands, digging their fingers into them in a way that surprisingly didn't tear a thing.

…

With Trixie gobbling up Spike's cock, and the vice versa position of him eating her booty out through her tights, it was a very interesting variant on the good ol' 69; a seated variant, no less, that risked smashing against the lockers that the bench was positioned in front of. Even then, they didn't care whether they were starting to make noise, enough noise to attract somebody in the other room; this was something that Spike didn't anticipate, nor expect to enjoy, but with the size of her tits, and the curves of her spandex-dressed butt, it pretty much brought out the animal in him.

…

Unfortunately, for him, there was starting to be a point where he would probably have to finish...

His face still deep in her ass as she sucked him of faster, Spike muffled into her, "Mmm gnmmm 'cm..."

Trixie stopped shoving her mouth down on his cock, choosing to stroke it by hand for a brief moment, as she wanted clarification on his speaking into her buttcheeks. "Come again?"

He backed his face out of her ass to repeat, clearer this time, "I'm about to cum..."

When she looked at his cock, all wet and beginning to throb, she smiled cleverly, having got just the right position for him to finish.

Rolling off him, almost front-flipping down his body, Trixie landed on her feet with much grace, and then stuck her butt against his cock, the wetness slipping and sliding against her blue spandex as she held it against her ass with one of her hands.

With Trixie jiggling her booty against him, the urge to cum began to sink in deep enough for him to not be able to turn back now...

With a deep, gravely groan, Spike's rod spurted without warning, first firing off a thick spurt that splattered against Trixie's back, a bit above where her top was unhooked from the back. The rest of the load, as he gasped in pleasure, began to splatter closer down, dripping white down on her shiny ass, giving it a sleek coat of cum as she continued to wiggle it against his cock. Each spurt and throb from his pulsating member was accompanied by a quivering grunt, as his hips thrusted himself against her.

All the bent-up sexual frustration brought on by Trixie's video drained from the Dragon Prince gradually, just as the loads of cum flowing out of his cockhole went from thick, ropey shots to a consistent ooze, until nothing was left of the flow.

Trixie's tongue traveled in between her lips, sliding across from one side to the other, as she looked back to see the result of her surprisingly successful seduction. All the white liquid spread between her and him was as satisfying a result as it could possibly get.

"Not bad..." She complimented him, genuinely impressed with the load that she got out of him.

…

...However, despite the load taking so much out of Spike, coating Trixie's ass in nice and wet white, she doesn't look to be satisfied enough, as she started jiggling her butt against his cock again, somehow preventing it from fully deflating.

"But I'm afraid that's not good _enough_..." She lamented, much against his dismay, considering he thought that was all for him.

"What... the fuck...?" He exhaustedly struggled to moan out, as Trixie's ass triggered his now more sensitive cock, beginning to bring it back to its erect state.

As soon as the mostly-hard cock began to stand back upright, Trixie stepped off him.

She explained accordingly, standing up to look down at him. "You've shown how much you can withstand of me so far, what with you making your acquaintance with my butt, but now you need to show just how much of a Prince you are to me..."

The Great and Powerful One brought her knees down onto the bench, putting her hands down further down it as she took a position, much like a dog in heat, with her cum-covered ass waving just a few inches from the right of Spike's face, as she explained why she wanted him to show her his best...

"Because, you see... every prince needs his _princess_..."

She grabbed onto the spandex around her ass...

"And us royalty... must consummate this relationship accordingly..."

...and she tore her tights open, unveiling her bare ass right in front of him.

It certainly helped Spike keep his erection standing up after the first big load, as he saw her bring her hands to her exposed cheeks through the spandex, and spread them open, showing her asshole, willing to be penetrated by the Dragon Prince for her satisfaction.

She offered him with this one, just this one opportunity... "So what do you say, Spike?"

With his cock brought into his hand, all Spike could think as he stared deep into Trixie's anus, was that this was probably going to be a great night for him...


End file.
